Show Me Your Real Darkness
by Ilmarinen
Summary: The arch-angels lay dead, Lucifer and Castiel the only to survive. Melquadies, a being from outside the universe burns the world and they stand helpless. Who will stop the destruction of Heaven, Earth and even Hell. Pt.3 of "Crimson Light In My Eyes"


Show Me Your Real Darkness – The Crimson Light in my Eyes, Pt3

A continuation in the series:

"Procession of the Aeons" - .net/s/6735728/1/Procession_of_the_Aeons

"The Crimson Light in my Eyes, Pt1" - .net/s/6735742/1/The_Crimson_Light_in_my_Eyes_Pt1

"The Crimson Light in My Eyes, Pt2" - .net/s/6745559/1/The_Crimson_Light_in_my_Eyes_Pt2

Strange cultists from Providence, Rhode Island opened a portal in which a strange entity walked through. Sleeping for centuries, it unleashed its wrath the likes of which the world has never seen. The cultists lay dead, and despite Lucifer briefly reuniting with his brothers, the arch-angels, to save all of heaven and hell from burning, all the arch-angels were torn asunder. Castiel managed to pull Bobby, Sam and Dean to safety and Lucifer shortly followed after the death of Michael the arch-angel. Melquadies has destroyed the forces of heaven and now burns the earth.

_Winds of Plague – Forged In Fire_

_Now the thorn littered road_

_Is my only way out, so I push on_

_Iron Willed, Demonized_

_Tongue forged in fire, hate in my eyes_

_Celestial supremacy replaced with gloom_

_Inhale aggression and exhale doom_

* * *

Dean asked "Lucifer, is there any chance?"

He turned "There is always a chance."

Bobby looked over "You got an ace up your sleeve while...THAT has a metal rod up our as-"

Lucifer "Have faith"

Sam "Lucifer...you of all people...we just watched Melquadies tear out Barachiel from his vessel and burn him up. That thing killed Gabriel and Michael, what in your hell are we going to do?"

Lucifer "We went in unprepared and direct, we have learned our lesson. We will...circumvent the problem."

Dean "What are you not telling us?"

* * *

_...Meanwhile in Boston, Massachusetts_

The night sky looming overhead remained unnoticed by those sitting in McCabes Pub over a half-empty glass they call life. One man reflects back on his life rubbing the area where his wedding ring used to be. His divorce papers sit next to his handgun in his briefcase by his feet. No one would know it was there would they? The music drowned out the murmurs as he slowly numbed himself with the pint in front of him. He was just about to take another sip before glancing up at the television in the corner closest in his line of sight. In fact, all the programming had been interrupted but he had been the only one to notice. There was no sound but he could read the subtitles. It was a news program stating riots had spontaneously broken out in many of the major American cities; there were more riots in Canada, and riots all over Europe where the police had begun to open fire on the belligerents who set fire and were killing everything. The American government was in a panic and were scrambling their Military. Finland and Germany were already under siege from this unknown enemy. All contact had been lost with much of China and Italy. The United States had declared a state of national emergency. His face paled with the realization of the magnitude of these riots. What the hell was happening? Just as the thought crossed his mind, the channel went to the colored bars. This caught some people's attention briefly, but they quickly dropped their confused looks to reengage in the conversations they were having. Then an explosion came from across the street followed by immediate gunfire. A squad car rolled throwing one of the officers from the window. Everyone jumped up in shock but unable to move or speak. A man walked calmly from across the street...only he was not normal...his eyes glowed crimson and it seemed his veins in his body glowed white. The police office struggled to draw his rifle with great pains, before he could get of a shot, the being descended upon him snapping his neck. The officer's hand and body fell limp as the bar broke out in a panic. As the bar emptied, the man stood as he realized his purpose in life. He opened his briefcase and drew his gun clicking off the safety. He aimed it at the beings head and pulled the trigger. The light burst forth from the hole in its head and it fell limp. He ran outside only to see hundreds more people walking with glowing white veins and red eyes. As the people fled in a panic in one direction, he would take back his pride and hold them off...whatever they were. He opened fire shooting into the menacing crowd dropping one after the other until a black cloudy figure approached. There was a humming noise at it approached which nearly scared him into flight...if only his legs worked. It approached.

"What the hell is going on?"

It replied "Burn it...burn it to ash"

With that, the man felt a heat in his extremities. First in his face, then it spread to his entire body. The man fell to his knees as his body set aflame and he fell dead.

"Half the world has fallen, it must be purified of decadence. Weakness is a plague cursing the stars. Mortality is a weakness. We must burn it from them."

* * *

_...In Sydney, Australia_

Jesse shot awake in his bed. Sunlight had long since risen but something was wrong. The clouds began to darken and the sky churning in a red maelstrom. He looked at the TV that turned itself on, showing only a white screen with a transmission tower on it with script saying "We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties, Please Stand By".

"What the hell?"

He got up and dressed in a black long sleeve with a leather jacket and blue jeans. Running down the stairs in his beachside house, he heard a massive explosion. In a panic he ran outside and there was a mass panic of people fleeing...from what? He looked over to half his city ablaze and buildings ever consistently falling victim to the same pitiless force. In a flash he appeared ahead of the fires in the middle of the street to witness the countless hordes of deformed and manipulated soulless beings that treat unceasingly towards him destroying all in their wake. He raised his hand and pulled down an abandoned building that had been ablaze for some time. This building he crushed with a motion of his hand and sent it through the approaching hoard, which it split through without pause as they fell by the score. From an adjacent street the massing horde stopped, and directed their full attention on Jesse.

"Ok seriously, what the hell?"

With another motion of his hand, he pulled the sea onto land and through the streets sweeping away the tides of those beings. The fires extinguished with a harsh sizzle and a mist that now encompassed the remnants of the city. He blinked and was upon the MLC tower overlooking the ruins of his city. Jesse reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone and flicked it open to see he had no bars. Of course, if the TV's are out so are the receivers for cell phones...well...

He blinked again and the bars appeared. He flicked through his contacts...girl he met at a bar...guy he never talks to...his old bosses girlfriend. When he crossed the last number he lit up with a grin of remembrance. Sam Winchester...dial...

Bobby glanced over at the vibrating cell phone on his desk covered in books.

"Hollywood, you're getting a call"

With this, he tossed the cell phone to Sam who in turn caught it with a swift motion. He answered it.

"Hello?"

Dean looked over to Bobby shooting a look that struck them both. How the hell is he getting a call when all the lines are down?

"Hey Sam where are you?"

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"You mean you don't remember? I'm offended, its Jesse."

Sam looked over at Dean who held a steadily confused yet cautious face.

"We're in Providence, a small house outside town. Why?"

With a gust of wind through the room, Jesse entered much to everyone's surprise. Lucifer turned and glanced with a smile of knowing. Dean shot up.

"Who the hell are you?"

As the figure turned to face Dean, he immediately realized. They encountered Jesse as a child. He was an adopted child who happened to be the Anti-Christ. Sam and Dean once spared his life much to Castiel's disapproval.

He responded "good to see you too Dean, its been awhile"

"Jesse?...is that you?...you're...taller"

"Ya...a bit...anyways what the hell is going on, I just watched something level half of Sydney."

Castiel stepped forth "A being called Melquadies, not of this universe, was summoned by cultists and now he plans to burn the earth, and tear apart Heaven and Hell."

Jesse looked over "Well don't sugar coat it, well why don't any of the angels do anything about it?"

Lucifer responded "My brothers were torn apart, their blood still stains my hands."

Jesse was taken aback "I'm sorry for your brothers, but, where are heavens forces? I thought they had stuff to deal with this?"

Lucifer scowled subtly "Your looking upon it. I am Lucifer, my brothers are the Arch-Angels, they were torn apart by Melquadies."

Jesse looked at all in the room one by one. At last setting his eyes upon Bobby who obviously had no idea of what was happening.

Sam reading the situation explained "Bobby, we encountered Jesse in Nebraska awhile back. He has...special powers."

Bobby looked perplexed "like psychic? Like...you psychic? I thought all that stuff was done and over with."

Sam looked over "Bobby...its...complicated."

Jesse looked over "I'm the Anti-Christ."

Bobby "Jesus H. Christ and the Twelve Apostles of Funk"

Castiel looked over "Actually his name is Josh...It was a mistranslation"

Dean was shaking his head.

Bobby "Well nice to meet you, welcome to the pile of crap that is currently our world. My question stands, how the hell are we going to win this one boys?" He sunk back in his seat with an expression of both sadness and defeat.

Sam "Well cant you do some spell or something and send this being flying?"

Lucifer countered "And then what? Wait until it comes back? It would be but a short time Melquadies would be gone."

Jesse looked over "Well we could just prevent this from happening...go back and stop it."

Castiel, then himself, countered "It cannot be done; events of the past cannot be altered."

Jesse "Says who? My powers...work different from yours Castiel...and you Lucifer." He shot Lucifer a look of confidence in which he responded, in like, with a grin.

An explosion resounded in the far distance but was intense enough to shake Bobby's house.

Bobby yelled "GET OUT NOW!"

All within the house made a hasty exit out the front while the house collapsed behind them. The ground shook and cried beneath their feet and the trees collapsed all around them. In the distance was an explosion which set the sky ablaze. The blast wave was quickly coming towards them. This blast would surely have cracked the Earth and its surface was now being vaporized.

Dean yelling overtop of the crashing noise quickly approaching them "WE HAVE ONE SHOT AT THIS!"

* * *

Sam, Dean and Castiel pulled the Impala into the driveway of that ever looming ruined house in Providence. Dean looked back.

"I have a bad feeling about this...like something will happen...something big."

Castiel "We must stop what is happening without mercy for they will show us no mercy in return."

Sam gave a nervous glance before stepping out with Dean and Castiel. They drew their pistols and Castiel pulled them to the shaft underneath the ruins of that house. They swiftly set forth with military precision down the shaft. A man rushed from the dark, his body covered in scared symbols and eyes glowing purple. Dean shot him dead before he could even get close. They moved forward.

Sam "doesn't it feel like weve been here before?"

Dean and Castiel both responded with a silent agreement.

The entered the basement of death riddled with corpses and failed experiments. Adjacent to this room, was a hallway glowing and a low humming sound that made Deans stomach drop. They rushed the room and opened fire upon the four beings in the circle before they could respond. They each dropped in succession as the levitating oversized emerald dropped to the floor, shattering. An unexplainable relief washed over the three as the stare at the mess around the room they currently stood in. They began looking around until Castiel stopped and picked up an old bound book with half rotten leaves.

Sam "What is it Cas?"

Castiel "Trust me when I tell you, you don't wish to know. Be thankful we stopped them. Who knows what would have happened if they...finished."

Dean looked over "Finished what?"

"Summoning"


End file.
